The present invention relates to a structural element of an assembly kit. More particularly, it relates to a structural element of an assembly kit which has at least one undercut groove adapted to receive a connecting element for connecting the above structural element with further structural elements.
Structural elements of assembly kits, having undercut grooves for receiving connecting elements so as to be connected with further structural elements have been proposed in the art. It has been found that it is advisable to provide connecting elements of different dimensions corresponding to manual dexterity of children of different age. It has been proposed to provide large structural elements associated with large connecting elements which are easier to manipulate and therefore are more suitable for playing of younger children, and also to provide small and more sophisticated structural elements having more diverse applications and associated with more accurate connecting elements.
When the child becomes older his manual dexterity increases so that he or she inevitably prefers playing with smaller and more sophisticated elements of assembly kits. The larger structural elements and the larger connecting elements become worthless for the child since he or she does not want to further use them. The known structural elements have no means enabling the older child to connect the small structural elements by small connecting elements which he or she prefers to play with, to the large structural elements with which he or she played earlier. This has the disadvantage that the above large structural elements and connecting elements are not used by the older children. On the other hand, the child cannot assemble such structure which is comprised of both large and small structural and connecting elements, and therefore would be of diverse shapes and dimensions.